<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wine Red by SoftSmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484315">Wine Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSmile/pseuds/SoftSmile'>SoftSmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Death, Kidnapping, Mild Gore, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSmile/pseuds/SoftSmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuichi and Mikan are roommates, but Mikan hates that Gundham is tearing their friendship apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wine Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a scary writing assignment and my teacher said there would be a top 3 chosen and she never even mentioned the assignment after it was done so,,., P sure I was the best though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tatami creaked under the footsteps of the new arrival, the sound of the door closing echoing through the halls adorned with the rustling of plastic bags. A few seconds passed, only filled with more rustling as she took her shoes off at the doorway. </p>
<p>“Kazuichi!” She called out to him. “I brought something fresh tonight, it’s a bit heavy, will you help me load it into the freezer? You can choose which one to leave out.” She spoke as she walked down the hallway, closer to the kitchen and dining hall where he was resting. </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” He said that, but still kept sitting for a few more seconds, twiddling his thumbs as his roommate sat down the bags. He eventually got up, his wild pink hair going over half of his tired face. </p>
<p>“Aww, did someone stay up all night playing with their new pet?” </p>
<p>“Haha. But--Yeah, actually. He’s so pretty isn’t he?”</p>
<p>“Sure, whatever you say, but he’s not a street rat or anything, people will notice if he goes missing. I’d rather have a corpse that doesn’t move in my freezer than a fully grown man in my basement. Especially one that you’ve gotten your hands on.”</p>
<p>“Not this one, Mikan. Don’t joke about it anymore, okay?” The air suddenly turned tense as his voice lowered in pitch, looking at her with that deadly expression with cutthroat eyes. Without saying another word, he began unloading the large cloth bag she brought with her as she unloaded the smaller plastic ones.</p>
<p>She nodded obediently, but shook her head lightly as she put groceries away. His new toy was going to be the death of them both.</p>
<p>“What the hell, man?!” He yelled, his scary expression completely gone and replaced by a much more lovable one of shock and disappointment. “There’s only limbs--Dude--Why?”</p>
<p>She looked over to the counter, which now had some stray blood on it. It was true, fresh limbs laid out of the marble, all cut off expertly by her experienced hands. They were dirtied with blood and some cuts, most likely from some kind of struggle.</p>
<p>“Yes, because if you keep eating insides you will get sick, at least with limbs you have less of a chance. Maybe you should stop eating your meals raw and we wouldn’t have an issue. Clean those before you put them in the freezer, please.”</p>
<p>He nodded, running the sink water. For many long agonizing minutes, that was the only sound that was heard throughout the home. That was until a large crashing and struggling noise was heard underneath their feet. Kazuichi smiled, quickly putting away the limbs, excluding one of the arms. He looked to his roommate for confirmation.</p>
<p>She nodded, gesturing for him to go ahead and have fun before dinner. “It’ll be ready in about thirty minutes, be ready in twenty-five, alright?” </p>
<p>“You’re the best, Mikan.” He playfully poked her cheek before walking out of the kitchen into the long hallway. Opening the door off to the left of him and descended down the dirty stairs into an equally squalor-ridden room. </p>
<p>Those beautiful heterochromatic eyes looked up to him, full of disdain. Part of the victim’s gray and black hair fell into his face, completely disheveled from its usual perfection. His chest was clearly rising and falling as he was exhausted from struggling without proper substance, the bags under his eyes adding to this theory. Sweat gathered on his forehead, embellishing his pasty complexion. </p>
<p>“You are so gorgeous.” That’s all he could say at the sight of him, bringing his hand closer to his victim before carefully putting his growing hair behind his ear so he could see his stunning expression in complete clarity. </p>
<p>“You are a fiend! Of the worst caliber. To think you thawed out my icy heart with your lies, only to let your selfish desires take over.” He spoke with so much venom in his voice, the anger clearly shining through some other emotion. Heartbreak, absolute agony because he was betrayed by his only lover. </p>
<p>Kazuichi let his calloused hand rest on the side of his previous boyfriend, smiling lovingly. “Gundham... I can’t believe after all of this-” He laughed a bit, allowing it to echo across the bile and blood covered walls. “You even have the slightest hope for me. I guess that’s why I love you so much.” He gave Gundham a reassuring head pat before standing up, looking to the doorway. “Now, I’ve got to get dinner, you just stay there and look pretty- ‘Kay?” </p>
<p>No response. </p>
<p>“Whatever.” He walked out of the basement, closing the door harshly behind him. Now he was upset. He loved the anger in the other’s eyes, but the sadness and the look of being heartbroken wasn’t something he exactly indulged in. He fed off of people’s ferocity, their will to live despite not having any hope of escape. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Later that night he was greeted with masculine screams ringing throughout his beloved home. Nothing Mikan could ever muster, and once he realized that he was on his feet within a second. The thumping of his loud footsteps running through the hall filled the home, the screams dying down as soon as he opened up the basement door. They suddenly stopped as he jogged down the stairs, careful not to slip on the indiscernible slimy substance that always seemed to coat them. </p>
<p>“Gundham?!” He yelled out in concern, turning on the cheap uncovered light with the tug of the string. He froze the instant the light revealed the messy basement and all of its secrets. His beautiful boy, his pride and joy…</p>
<p>His only love in the world was now completely limp, still handcuffed to the metal pipes than ran across the entirety of the basement. Gore covered the floor, his insides turned outwards in such a harsh manner. Ruthless cuts and stabs covered his exposed skin, the blood already beginning to dry and harden. It couldn’t be real, someone had to tell him it wasn’t real. </p>
<p>Kazuichi didn’t even acknowledge his guilty roommate standing beside the body, rushing to the aid of his dead lover. “Gundham...Please, oh god...I should’ve never brought you here.” He got a good look at the remains of him as he crept closer, falling to his knees. The squish underneath his pajamas and the warmth of liquid being soaked up by his clothes didn’t even phase him. The glossy, dead eyes of his former friend send him into an emotional rage. His eyes were always his favorite. </p>
<p>“You did this...Why would you do this?! You know how I felt! You didn’t even do it right! You just wanted to kill him!” He yelled accusingly, getting up, walking towards her with a fiery rage in his stomach. </p>
<p>“Because--Because--Um, Because--Because you didn’t talk to me anymore! You would just spend all your time down here because of him! I did it for us, don’t you see? Now, we can really stay best friends forever.” She explained, taking a step backwards.</p>
<p>He lunged at her, grabbing her throat and tackling her to the ground. His vision blurred as his fists connected with the side of her temple, making her go into a daze as she was beat on. He just kept punching, his knuckles aching and covered in blood as his own skin peeled back a little from each impact. </p>
<p>His grunts filled the room for many minutes after she stopped making noise. He kept going until her face was unrecognizable, even to someone who knew who for years. After finally letting all of his anger out, he let out a sob of despair. He was so stupid.</p>
<p>He got off her battered body, sitting in the corner of the room as the light flickered. He wished the light would just give out already so he didn’t have to see this. Isolated tears ran down his cheeks, his expression blank as he eyed the two corpses. Well, he had to get rid of them sometime. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>He set the jar on the organized shelf, watching the heterochromatic pair of eyes float around in the water. He gave a quick kiss to the lid before picking up the broom again, sweeping the last of the dust off the basement floor. He’d probably have to get some professional cleaner, so many stains of bodily fluids littered the entirety of the tiny room. </p>
<p>After another quick cleaning session, he walked back to the kitchen, making sure to avoid all of the cleaning products littered around the house. Opening up the freezer, he grabbed one of the smaller baggies. </p>
<p>He sat down for his lunch break, laughing to himself as he opened up the unlabeled baggie. Two slightly cleaned organs rested in the frozen bag, as far as he could identify, a stomach and a spleen. Course, he wasn’t a nurse. He had murdered the only one he knew. </p>
<p>He could survive alone, of course. Even after all those years of Mikan telling him they needed each other, he’d prove her wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>